


Wrong House

by DemiDoots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiDoots/pseuds/DemiDoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong House

It was nearing three in the morning when Akaashi woke up to some very strange sounds coming from his living room. Grabbing the nearest thing that he could defend himself with–which happened to be a biology textbook–he made his way towards the source of the noise.

As he got closer to his living room, he could hear a voice which ruled out this just being his cat knocking things over again. But when he looked around the corner and into the dark room, he wasn’t met with what he’d been expecting. _‘What fresh hell?’_

There seated on the floor in front of his couch was a grown man, fairly large by the looks of him, cuddling his cat and crying. “We were supposed to be friends,” he sniffled with a pout.

Akaashi, not seeing the crying cat cuddler as much of a threat right now, fully stepped into the room and flicked on the light. “Excuse me,” he said in a tone that conveyed the full depth of his agitation and tiredness. “Why are you–”

“Kuroo got a cat and didn’t tell me!” The guy interrupted him, slurring slightly, now that he had someone to tell about his friend’s deep betrayal. 

Kuroo? Wait, wasn’t that the guy next door? Akaashi had talked to him a handful of times, but they didn’t know each other past the usual neighborly pleasantries. Walking to the couch, Akaashi tossed his book down onto one of the cushions and frowned at his intruder. Honestly, he should be calling the cops. The guy had broken into his house. But he wasn’t a burglar or anything. He was just a very drunk friend of his neighbor.

As he contemplated just kicking the guy out and pointing him in the right direction of his friend’s house, Akaashi took a moment to be silently impressed. This guy was burying his flushed face into his cat’s fur, and his cat was actually purring. His cat didn’t like anyone. His cat barely liked _him_. But there it was, purring happily as some stranger cooed and cuddled it.

Pushing a hand through the bedhead he was still sporting, Akaashi decided that the guy couldn’t be that bad. Weren’t animals supposed to have a sixth sense about that sort of thing? And besides, he seemed so drunk that he had trouble just sitting up straight. How he actually got into the house would probably remain a mystery. Akaashi wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep in good conscience knowing that he’d put someone that inebriated out on the street.

He listened as the guy continued to talk to his cat, giving it the new name of Hooter because it would apparently “piss Kuroo off” and “teach him not to keep secret pets,” but things had gone strangely quiet by the time he returned with a glass of water and some aspirin.

“Ah,” Akaashi voiced aloud and to himself when he returned to see his late night guest passed out in the floor, snoring lightly as his cat circled around to bat at some of the spikes in the guy’s white and gray streaked hair. Well his guest certainly wasn’t going anywhere now. Akaashi wasn’t sure he could even get the guy onto the couch. Oh well.

Setting the water and aspirin on the nearby coffee table, Akaashi grabbed a pillow off the couch and tucked it under the guy’s head. A little curious, he patted the guy’s front pockets before fishing out a wallet. He flipped it open and saw the ID tucked in a slot behind a clear bit of plastic. “Bokuto Koutarou,” he tested out before placing the wallet down with the water.

He closed the window Bokuto had come through, picked his cat up to take back to his bedroom with him, and flicked the lights off before leaving the living room. As he finally climbed back into bed, Akaashi allowed himself a small, slightly sadistic smile as he thought about what Bokuto’s reaction might be in the morning when he realized he’d gotten the wrong house.


End file.
